The present invention relates to a firearm with an ergonomic control group for reloading.
In firearms, in particular in automatic and/or semi-automatic rifles, the cartridges to be fired are contained in a specific magazine and progressively fed, by means of a moveable bolt, into a firing chamber, generally inside a barrel, where, by means of a firing mechanism activated by a trigger, the firing process is activated.
Particularly during the firing, the bolt withdraws and subsequently advances striking the ammunition brought into position by the magazine and introducing it into the firing chamber.
The capacity of the magazine of automatic rifles is generally more than 20 cartridges and consequently, in particular in the case of burst firing mode, an exact estimation on the part of the user of the number of shots still available, is extremely difficult.
To alert the user of the firearm that the last cartridge of the magazine has been fired, automatic rifles are generally equipped with a device which, if an empty magazine is inserted in the firearm, captures and withholds the bolt in a withdrawn position.
A further shot is only possible after the firearm has been reloaded with a full magazine.
Unfortunately, the reloading and operative repositioning of the firearm require various operations which must be effected by the user and which require time, slowing down the firing activity.
In particular, the user must first release the device which keeps the magazine integral with the rifle, and then remove the magazine itself to substitute it with a full magazine, subsequently the bolt, which was previously blocked with the unloading of the magazine, must be released.
In known automatic rifles consequently, the use of both of the user's hands is required for effecting the above complicated operations which, as specified above, require considerable time during which the firearm cannot be used for firing.
Furthermore, unfortunately, in known rifles, the release control of the magazine and repositioning of the slide catch lever are far from each other.